Maybe Misunderstood
by radicalbore
Summary: Kagome Higurashi knows three things to be true; she knows that every good story has a beginning, middle, and an end - although not necessarily in that order - , she knows that she has a mean temper and should probably get around to controlling it, and she also knows, without a doubt, that she cannot stand that Sabaku no Gaara boy.


Kagome Higurashi knows three things to be true; she knows that every good story has a beginning, middle, and an end - although not necessarily in that order - , she knows that she has a mean temper and should probably get around to controlling it, and she also knows, without a doubt, that she can not stand that Sabaku no Gaara boy.

It wasn't like there was anything wrong with him - except that there _was_ everything wrong with him.

He was cold, he was heartless, and dammit, if he threatened to kill her one more time she'd shove that precious gourd of his somewhere the sun didn't shine.

Kagome wasn't mean, no, not at all – in fact, she likes to think of herself as a friendly person who tries to find no fault in anyone, but in Gaara she found plenty. He made his perverted older brother, Kankuro, look like a saint.

When she was first introduced to Gaara she had been determined to be his friend because she heard the rumors floating around the village about him being an absolute monster and she was a firm believer of getting to know someone before disliking them - a 'don't judge a book by its cover' sort of thing.

Kagome always tries to find positive traits in everyone, no matter how overshadowed they were by the more negative traits.

She had done it successfully with Kankuro and that had not been an easy task after he had groped her and told her she had a nice butt. Of course she had only noticed his more positive traits after she had smacked him so hard she swore she heard his jaw pop.

Thinking back that hadn't been her best move because he just shook it off and told her that he liked his women feisty.

So not only was Kankuro a pervert, he was also a pedophile.

Even after she had met Kankuro, nothing could have prepared her for Gaara; not the rumors that were floating around the village or the monks at the shrine warning her to be careful around him.

She had previously assumed that the only reason so many people were frightened of the boy was because he had the one tailed beast dwelling inside of him. So because of that assumption she had brushed off their warnings and rolled her eyes because they were being over dramatic.

In fact, when they met she was so astounded that the boy everyone was very afraid of was a pale, scrawny, sleep deprived looking kid that she had totally forgotten he was a jinchuuriki. He looked no older than her and quite frankly the only scary things about him were the dark rings around his eyes.

He looked more malnourished than he did frightening.

So with her best smile plastered on her face – the same smile she used to win anybody over – she stuck her hand out and introduced herself to him, "Hello Gaara, it's nice to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'll be living with you from now on."

She didn't know how long she had her hand out, but it was held out long enough for it to start shaking from the strain. When she realized that he wasn't going to shake her hand she very awkwardly placed it back at her side.

"So when are you going to attempt to murder me?"

_Murder him_…?

She couldn't have heard him right, what was he going on about?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Out with it, when are you going to try to slaughter me like all the others?"

Kagome didn't understand what he was saying, but judging by his cold glare she knew he wasn't joking around. "I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm not trying to murder you. Your father assigned me to you and now here I am."

His glare only intensified," I have to give my father some credit for having a _girl_ try to do away with me; I would have never thought he'd stoop so low."

Confusion quickly turned to anger and she glared right back at him," Listen here, buddy. I am not trying to 'do away with you' and even if I am just a girl, if I really wanted to, I _could _do away with you."

"I highly doubt that you could, the last person that my father ordered to assassinate me failed miserably and he was a highly skilled ninja. You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a girl."

She could feel her intentions of being his friend dissipate quickly along with her pity for him because she had previously believed that he was just misunderstood and all he needed was a friend. _Fat chance of me being your friend now, you jerk._

Kagome tended to distance herself from people who were more negative than they were positive because she didn't have the time or energy to be in that kind of presence on a daily basis. So when she found herself face to face with Gaara she was itching to run to his father and give him a piece of her mind about his son.

However, she knew that the monks back at the shrine would disapprove of her actions and urge her to stick it out a little longer because Gaara needed her more than she knew. _The only thing this guy needs is therapy._

If it weren't for that reason Kagome would have thrown in the towel and told the Kazekage that she wasn't the right person for the job.

And here she thought the only thing she'd have to deal with was a sleep deprived, misunderstood boy at first glance; now she really understood the meaning of 'don't judge a book by its cover'.

If only she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I usually don't write author's notes unless I feel that they're absolutely necessary because I personally believe it interrupts the flow of the story even though this is put at the end of the chapter. Okay, so I have something that I want to ask you to do - yes you reading this right now. If you liked this story enough favorite or follow it, I really don't mind. If you really enjoyed this story though, review it. Not just my story though, any other writer's story too! Writers write stories and post it on this website for feedback, we want to know what the readers think about something that we put our time and effort into. When we put so much time into a story and no one has reviewed, it's more than a little disheartening. So I encourage you to read **and **review.


End file.
